Balancing Always
by southern cross
Summary: A dangerous moment, a Christmas promise, for always...Sarkney


Hello readers, this was a challenge piece I wrote a few years back, the challenge requirements are after the fic, and it is also my first fluffiest fic!! Please enjoy and review.

* * *

"What do you think you're doing?"

Startled, nearly losing her footing on the wobbly stool, she stole a glance over her shoulder, only to be met by a pair of angry, blue eyes. Flashing him a grin, she knew he could never stay mad when she gave him her dimples, she looked down at the hands that had come to rest on her hips.

"Isn't it obvious?"

One look at the leafy green in her hand, he simply shook his head.

"It appears you are risking life and limb for yet another piece of frippery."

Frowning, she swatted at the hand that had begun to sneak around to her backside, his hand stilled, she resumed her attempts to hang the unruly foliage.

"It isn't just any old frippery Sark."

Satisfied as she finally managed to hang it just right, she stepped gracefully off the stool and into his arms.

"It's mistletoe."

Looking up, she could tell the moment he realized what exactly one did beneath the mistletoe and couldn't help the rush of desire that coursed through her as he turned a mischievous eye her way.

"Ah, yes. My favorite of all holiday traditions."

Raising a questioning eyebrow, she felt her breath catch when he turned the full heat of his gaze onto her. She was certainly in trouble now.

"But don't think for a second I have forgotten the perilous position I discovered you in, Sydney."

Unable to stop herself, she rolled her eyes, even as her arms slid around his neck, fingers idling playing with the soft hair just under his ears.

"Honestly Sark, I withstood hours with a certain dentist we both know, I think I can handle a little decorating."

She was his undoing, since that day so long ago, when instead of fists meeting bone, lips met skin, he had been hers. Just the same, she was his and he thought it time to remind her of a certain promise. A promise she hadn't just made to him.

"Decorating has its own share of complications. Ask Martha Stewart."

With a huff she attempted to extract herself from his arms, he just had to go there. He knew how sensitive she was when it came to all things Martha. Inches from freedom, lips on her throat halted her movement as surely as any threat.

"And if memory serves me, there were to be no compromises until we saw this through."

Sighing, she knew he was right, losing herself to his touch, the memory came to her and she smiled.

_Wave after wave rolled in before them. The sound soothed her, washing away the doubts even as his hands massaged away the stress. Telling him had been harder than she had ever imagined. In truth she had been so convinced that he would be angry, she simply had no reaction to his quiet acceptance and had agreed to his demands without hesitation. _

"Hand me that. You'll be burnt up soon."

Reaching for the discarded sun tan lotion, she handed it to him over her shoulder. Studying the cotton candy on her nails, she still couldn't believe she had consented to the color or the toe ring, absently twisting the strip of silver, she smiled as she remembered the look on his face when she had revealed her freshly painted toes.

"So this is really gonna happen?"

There was no pause in the movements of his fingers, no hesitation in his voice when he answered.

"Yes, I think it is."

Together they would face this, she had accepted his terms, complete removal from field work, legalizing things immediately. The enormity of it all settled on her at once, she could almost feel the weight of it settle on her shoulders

"Vsyo v po'ryadke?"

That had been the first time he had spoken to her in the tongue of their shared nation, but not the last. The soft concern melted away the worry and frustration threatening to overwhelm her. She had almost forgotten that she wasn't alone. The thought was a revelation.

"Yes. I think I finally am. For now and always."

The soft press of his lips on her neck sent shocks rippling up her spine.

"Vsegda." 

They had promised forever. Always. Words with such weight for people like them. People who might not have a tomorrow. Pulling away from the maudlin thoughts she focused instead on the hands roaming over her back and bottom.

"Just what is it do you think you are doing, Mr. Sark?"

Eyeing him as he began tugging at the drawstring of her pyjama bottoms, she hadn't been able to fit into much else lately, she couldn't keep the stern look on her face.

"I believe I owe you a kiss."

With a gasp she found her pants removed and her bottom settled on the once wobbly stool. Sinking her fingers into the down of his hair, she felt her body sigh as his lips descended upon her smooth belly.

Mapping out kisses on their way to the place she ached for him the most. Time had not watered down her desire for him, in truth it had only increased. For she knew now what his touch and his kiss could do to her.

And he was hers, as she was his, for always. They had whispered the promise to each other during their hasty, yet beautiful wedding. She had after all agreed to legalizing things.

Pressing her fingers into his scalp as his teeth ran ragged line over her swollen clit, she felt herself falling already. The slightest touch from him could send her over the edge and his index finger did just that.

His name a cry to the heavens, she felt tears form before closed eyes, as waves of pleasure coursed through her. The most acceleration her heart got these days was from the impact of his touch on her skin. She had after all been relegated to a desk job. Would she ever get used to that? Struggling to find her voice, she opened then closed her mouth.

"No more balancing acts."

Sighing, she nodded. She had after all promised, nothing dangerous.

"I think I could get used to kisses such as that."

Feeling his smirk, even as it was pressed into her hair, she swatted playfully at his arm.

"They are yours, Sydney. Vsegda."

Meeting his eyes, as her hand settled over his, just in time for the baby, _their baby_, to kick at them both, she smiled.

"Always."

Fin

Russian: "Vsyo v po'ryadke?" Translation: Is everything alright?

Russian: Vsegda Translation: Always

I have included the requirements for that Sarkney Chrismkkah challenge below:

1) obviously...must be sarkney  
2) include a flashback  
3) a line in a different language  
4) sun tan lotion  
5) a toe ring  
6) some character saying "What do you think you're doing?"  
7) either Hannuka gelt or mistletoe


End file.
